


I Think, Therefore I Kink

by silver_drip



Series: Killing me with Kink 'verse [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Dark Humor, F/M, Humiliation, Kinks, M/M, Mentions of all the Avengers, Slash, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, liberal use of parentheses, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has the ability to find out anyone's kink. When he realizes what Loki's kink is he plans to use that knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think, Therefore I Kink

**Author's Note:**

> There's at the start and scattered throughout. Hope you enjoy.

**I Think, Therefore I Kink**

Many people would label Tony Stark a playboy because of the copious amount of women (and men) he took to bed. Others would label him that because he did not try to hide his various sexual deviances.

If anyone asked the man in question he’d say it’s because he could read anyone’s kink within the first five minutes of knowing them. It was through this nearly infallible ability that he had gotten so many people to come to his bed and was not ashamed that others knew of his liaisons. Besides, who didn’t like when someone indulges their fantasies?

It was how Tony knew the first time he met Pepper Potts (and if that wasn’t a fitting name he didn’t know what was) he knew that she loved food-play, specifically anything sticky and she was not opposed to spicy food, so long as it did not stray below the belt. For her, it was all about getting dirty only to be cleaned by someone’s tongue. (Tony really thought it was a shame that she was allergic to strawberries. He would have loved using a strawberry as a paintbrush to smear chocolate all over her flawless skin.)

Tony knew Steve Rogers kink before they even met thanks to his father’s continuous lamenting on the lost soldier. Unfortunately it was not that kinky. He just wanted a strong woman who wouldn’t hold back.

Meeting Natasha Romanoff (Natalie Rushman at the time) had sent Tony reeling. She was essentially kink-less, more specifically asexual. (An honest travesty considering the lithe body she used so well).

Clint Barton loved twins (male or female, he had no preference) so long as one was riding him while the other touched himself/herself while watching. He also liked sloppy sex, especially drunk sloppy sex.

When he met Bruce Banner it had taken him longer than usual to sort out his kink(s). Dr. Jekyll only wanted smooth, tender love making. Mr. Hyde just wanted to fuck someone (or be fucked) outside, preferable against a tree or bent over a boulder. (Tony had enjoyed that image in particular).

Maria Hill was a dominatrix through and through. (Tony was certain she had at least two subs waiting for her at home, most likely waiting for her at the door, not allowed to move until she gave the go ahead).

Nick Fury was all about sensory deprivation. (Which really made Tony want to know how he lost his eye).

So as Tony approached Stuttgart to capture the wayward god his mind was going overtime, trying to predict what the God of Mischief’s kink was.

Perhaps he wanted to be dominated… His actions thus far screamed of someone who had too much power with too little control.

No, that would be too simple.

Breath-play? Everyone needed a good choking every once in a while…

Leather was a definite maybe.

Maybe he liked having naked people be his furniture, maybe _he_ liked being furniture.

Thunderstruck blared over the quinjet audiosystem as Tony finally spotted him. He went into fight mode automatically, maneuvering as necessary, yet an unconscious part of his mind was piecing together data and drawing conclusions. When the Norse god surrendered Tony had him figured out.

Loki was turned on by people hating him as much as he hated himself.

* * *

Tony observed him the whole trip back to the Helicarrier excluding when Thor had swept him away. (Incidentally the God of Thunder’s kink was playing hero).

Tony saw the act of stealing Loki as a personal affront. Tony knew Loki’s kink, his biggest weakness. He may not know every little detail of his life, but Tony essentially knew everything about the dark haired god, and because of that he was basically Tony’s property.

Thor took Tony’s property (even if said property didn’t know he was property as of yet). That was un-fucking-acceptable to the billionaire.

They fought until Captain America broke them apart. Throughout the whole ordeal Tony had made only one comment (as opposed to his usual half a dozen) in which he called Loki his ‘stuff’. Thor had not grasped the meaning and Loki had not heard the comment.

* * *

On the Helicarrier Tony approached Loki after muting the surveillance. The god was still geared up from his conversation with Natasha. He was pacing, a scowl marring his pretty face.

“Another mortal come to look at the caged god?” Loki spewed out, practically spitting venom. “Soon enough you too shall kneel-”

“Shut up.” Tony said in a calm, even voice, startling Loki. “Listen closely you ugly little child. You already know you can’t win this. You could have all the power on earth and Asgard, but you could never win. Do you know why that is? It’s because you’re worthless, a blemish on this world and the one you come from. Everything you worked so hard to build will come tumbling down all around you and those who thought you were a disgusting nusance will hate you. Everyone will hate you. And do you know what you’ll do, Loki?” He paused, despite knowing he wouldn’t get a response. “You’ll curl up into a little ball crying as you pull on your hair with one hand and stroke yourself through your leather pants with the other. You’ll be all alone with just your self-hatred and hard-on. No one has ever wanted you and no one ever will, but I’m a generous man. When that moment comes, and it will come, you may seek me out. I may decide to beat you or maybe to keep you, possibly both. We’ll see what happens.”

Tony waved carelessly, leaving a stunned god in his wake.

* * *

When Tony figured out Loki was going to use Stark Tower for his point of invasion Tony knew he was partially doing so to try to gain back control of the situation. The other reason he did was because he wanted Tony to hate him.

He wanted the whole world to hate him.

The sick fuck.

It was a sad kink really, because as much as he wanted everyone to hate him he also wanted to be accepted.

From the reaction he got on the Helicarrier Tony picked up that there was something he was missing pertaining to Loki’s kink. He could tell it was a long standing fetish, yet Loki had a look of surprise when Tony had degraded him. Something pertaining to his kink must have changed recently.

After prodding Thor a bit, he figured it out.

Before Loki found out about his adoption his self-hatred was relatively tame. He got his fix by playing tricks on people, making them annoyed with him the same way he was annoyed with himself for not being good enough in the eyes of his father.

When he found out he was adopted his self-hatred skyrocketed, and simple tricks were not enough. He had to attack the favored son for them to hate him as much as he hated himself.

Tony unhinged his armor as he walked into the penthouse. Loki was standing tall with a crazed smile on his face.

“Next time you come to my home you better be kneeling when I walk through the door.” Tony said, in lieu of a greeting. Loki’s smile faltered ever so slightly and his grip tightened on his staff.

“Presumptuous fool! You will be the one kneeling-”

“I’d offer you a glass of scotch,” Tony said while pouring himself some, “but that would just be a waste of good liquor.” He took a sip and savored the taste. Loki stalked closer, a look of pure rage on his face. Only the bar separated them. “Face it, Bambi, you’re a terrible, worthless person who hides behind magic tricks and big words. The only time you’ll ever be happy is when you come crawling to me only for me to push you to the ground where you belong-” Loki’s hand shot out as quick as a viper, grabbing Tony’s throat. Loki dragged him over the bar, and yeah, that really fucking hurt, but Tony was unperturbed. Without hesitation he cupped the other man through his leather pants. Loki dropped him as quick as he had grabbed him, reeling backwards with a hiss. Tony activated his bracelets. “Hard as a rock and as useless as one too.” Tony laughed loudly and Loki flinched.

“I have an army- I will be king of this wretched place and everyone will love me for bring peace and prosperity.” Loki sounded unhinged and it was clear that he was trying to reassure himself rather than threaten Tony.

“You will lose and become king of nothing. When the time comes you’ll come crawling to me because no one else will even care enough to look at you. They may feed you a few sweet words: ‘Oh Loki we always loved you’ or ‘You were always my brother despite our parents being different’. We both know those are lies and that I’m the only one who will ever tell you the truth.” Tony’s suit suddenly snapped into place around him. “I look forward to seeing you crawl.” He said before blasting Loki through the window.

* * *

The Hulk pounded the ‘puny god’ into the pavement right outside of Stark Tower. Tony thought it was pretty anticlimactic compared to going through a wormhole with a nuke on his back. (He was sure Pepper was going to scold him for that later).

He gave the god a pointed look of disdain before heading up to his tower, not even bothering to try and help the others take him into SHEILD custody.

Tony got out of his suit and took a quick shower.

He was looking forward to their victory meal with the team.

* * *

Two days later, an hour before Loki’s extradition Tony went to go see him in yet another glass prison cell. Like the previous time he muted the microphones so they could have privacy.

 “Look at that, you’re curled up in a ball and pulling your hair just like I said you would. I bet you’d be touching yourself too if not for all these cameras.” Tony said, startling the god. Loki curled in on himself hiding his muzzled face against his knees. “It must be painful always knowing you’ll never win, that you’ll never be good enough.” Tony lazily stretched, feeling some of his bruises from the invasion. “And here we are, you a mess while I stand victoriously.” He chuckled darkly. “Look at me, Loki.” Tony ordered. Loki grew tense, but after a beat he looked up, green eyes meeting brown. “I could easily break you out of this place. No one would ever have known I was here, let alone was the one who stole you.” There was the barest glimpse of hope in those green eyes. Tony grinned, knowing he was about to drive the final nail in the coffin. “But that would take too much effort on my part for someone like you.” Devastation swept through Loki’s expression and he rocked his hips slightly, a muffled moan finding its way through the muzzle. “When you finally worm yourself out of prison come find me.”

* * *

Tony did not go to Loki and Thor’s departure, much to the confusion of his teammates.

He was with Pepper Potts in Stark Tower (which had come out remarkably well compared to the rest of the city, only having a broken window from where Tony had shot the Norse god).

They were fucking.

For her it was frustrated sex coupled with relief that Tony was alright. For him it was victory sex for having stopped the invasion and thoroughly mind fucked Loki.

Both thoroughly enjoyed it (especially when Tony grabbed a bottle of whipped cream from the fridge).

* * *

Thor came back to earth a little over three months later, bringing word of Loki’s escape.

Natasha was pissed off and Clint was livid. Steve was disappointed and Bruce was resigned.

Tony was the only one pleased by the news, though he hid it well behind a few sarcastic comments.

He gave the God of Mischief a month (at most) before he came crawling to Tony.

Once the other Avengers left him alone he told Jarvis to prepare a guest room, to make it sparse (only a mattress and thin sheet). He also had him order a few pairs of clothes.

He then called up Pepper and told her the news. She knew all his sexual deviances and congratulated him on the good news. (He was going to definitely marry her one of these days. No one knew or accepted him the way she did).

He gave new protocols to Jarvis pertaining to the Norse God. Tony always liked being prepared.

* * *

He only had to wait a week.

“Sir, your special guest has arrived.” Jarvis announced.

“Locations of the other Avengers?” Tony asked, not looking up from the suit he was working on.

“Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are out of the country on a mission, Dr. Banner is taking a nap in his room, Captain Rogers is in DC, and Prince Thor is in Asgard.”

“Perfect.” Tony grabbed a cloth and wiped the grease off his hands. “Bring Loki up on screen. I want to see him.” A screen flickered to life showing Tony’s living room. The god was sitting on the ground, with his legs tucked under him. Tony knew that his boots must be digging into his thighs painfully. He was slouching, his long hair hiding his face. “Call my cell.”

“Yes, Sir.” The phone rang. “ _What shall we converse about?_ ”

“Business stats and the like.” He kept the phone to his ear while getting onto the elevator. Jarvis’ droning was easily ignored, but loud enough that Loki would be able to tell there was someone else on the line.

Tony could almost sense Loki tensing up as he got off the elevator, giving Jarvis half hearted responses. When he got to the living room he paused briefly in front of the god, pretending he hadn’t known he was there. Loki’s hands balled into fists where they rested on his thighs. Tony moved pass him, continuing to talk on his phone. Loki’s clothing were ragged, frayed, likely the same clothes Tony had last saw him wearing.

Tony poured himself a glass of scotch, sipping from it idly while listening to Jarvis. He ambled over to Loki, setting the glass down on the table beside him. With a calloused hand he lifted Loki’s chin up. The god’s eyes were cast away from him and he had dark bags beneath his eyes. Tony ran a thumb over his high cheek bone before letting him go and retrieving his glass.

“No, have Pepper talk to the board about the coming expo. It’s smarter to have it in California. No one goes to Chicago to see the newest tech.”

“ _Of course, Sir._ ”

“Good. Call me in the morning. I want a report on how the meeting goes.” Tony hung up the phone and took a long swig of scotch. He twisted the glass, letting the ice clink against the sides loudly. “You dragged your feet getting here.” Loki didn’t respond, but his back tensed. Tony briefly contemplated which line of action to take. With a few steps forward he grabbed Loki by him by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up. “What happened when you were whisked away? Did they throw you in a cell with only your thoughts and wondering hands? Did you cry? Did you touch yourself or were you too ashamed?” He whispered into Loki’s ear.

“It… it happened like you said it would. They told me sweet lies and then just tossed me away.” His voice was shaking.

“And I bet you loved it. Tell me, how hard did it make you knowing they hated you so much that they’d just abandon you so easily?”

“No… I didn’t- I didn’t like it.” Loki said feebly, not trying to pull away from Tony’s grip on him.

“Your body says otherwise.” Tony palmed him roughly through his tattered leather pants, rubbing him with strong, even strokes. The god let out an almost pained whimper. Tony let go of him and he fell to the ground. “I can’t decide if I want to fix you or indulge your sickness.” Tony mused, sitting on the chair in front of him. “You smell like dungeon. Go get cleaned up. There’s a room down the hallway and to the left. There should be clean clothes in there. They’re _my_ clothes so don’t ruin them. I want you to throw away your old armor. You’re no warrior. And don’t dawdle. You should have come here the second you escaped from Asgard.”

Loki nodded while standing, never bringing his eyes away from the floor as he walked away.

Tony fixed himself a sandwich while he waited.

He had played these sorts of games before, humiliation and degradation (he’d played most games actually, so long as they led to fucking), but perhaps not with someone so completely lost in the matter.

There was no better word to describe the god. Loki was lost.

Tony could (possibly) pull him out of his insanity and self-hatred.

But he could more easily push him further into it, render him harmless through sex and half truths.

Just under 3,000 people had died during his invasion all because Loki wanted to prove himself (whether it was to himself or the All-Father Tony did not know).

He had escaped a prison cell built specifically to contain him and had more powers than Tony was aware of…

Tony didn’t particularly like these long games. (Most of his s sexcapades only lasted a night, excluding the ones with Pepper). Any longer than that usually wasn’t worth his time. (He could get sex anywhere. Why devote so much time into getting into one person’s pants?)

But Loki was different (and not just because he as a powerful alien). If he took another whack at conquering the earth Tony had no doubt that Loki would be much more successful. He could destroy the Stark Empire along with the US and the rest of the world.

And Tony was not afraid to admit how much he was attracted to Loki’s taut body. When he took men to his bed they were always tall and slender, usually dancers or track athletes.

Their little game was interesting (even if it was only Tony who knew they were playing it). He was not a cruel man. He did not particularly like degrading people or bringing to light every little flaw they tried to keep hidden, but he’d much rather have a push over of a god close at hand than an enraged one set on revenge roaming freely.

Essentially he could be the bad guy (relatively speaking, it’s not like he was forcing himself on Loki) where the only one likely to get hurt was the god or he could let Loki be the villain where countless people could (and would) get hurt.

(Honestly, Tony never claimed to be a hero).

Loki came back, hair wet and slicked back, wearing dark jeans and a loose long sleeved green shirt, barefoot.

“Go fix yourself a meal. I don’t fuck people who look on the verge of death.” (Because that was where this was definitely leading- fucking, not death). Tony’s voice was bored as he played a game on his phone.

Loki found a can of soup and quickly prepared it, fidget in front of the microwave. The god ate silently, sitting across from Tony (after the engineer gestured for him to do so).

“I… I don’t know why you’re doing this.” Loki spoke halfway through his meal. Tony peaked up at him, pausing the game on his phone.

“Doing what?”

“Helping me. Taking me into your home.” Loki’s spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl, making the god cringe.

“If you think I’m helping you than you’re more messed up than I thought you were. Why would I help you? You killed one of my friends along with countless other people. Your only redeeming qualities are your good looks and your magic tricks, both of which I plan to exploit thoroughly. As to why I’m allowing you here…” Tony stood up and circled around the counter so that they were face to face. Loki sitting on a barstool put them at eye level with each other. Tony took Loki’s face in his hands in a much softer manner than he used before with the god. “I can read you Loki. I can see every little disgusting part of yourself you hate. I can read you as easily as I can read a clock. Your motives, thoughts, hopes, and fears are all laid out in front of me. No one will ever know you the way I do. No one will ever be able to look into your brain the way I do and not turn away in complete disgust. I’m allowing you to live in my household because you are mine. I won’t allow you to go and fuck up things because you can’t control yourself.” Tony shoved him away and Loki had to grab onto the counter to keep himself from falling off the stool. “Tell me what you are feeling right now.”

Loki took in a deep breath before answering.

“Confusion, lust, hatred.” His eyes were downcast again.

“Hatred for whom? Yourself? Me? Those who claimed to be your family?” He moved closer to the god, easily getting into his personal space.

“I am not certain.” Loki breathed in a small gasp as Tony twisted him in his seat, pulling his legs open so that they were lined up, yet not touching.

“I think you do know. As a matter of fact I know you’re lying, O’ God of Lies.” He carefully undid Loki’s jeans as he spoke. “You don’t hate me or your supposed family. You hate yourself, and not just because of all your failures.” Loki’s dick twitched under Tony’s touch, through the jeans. He was already hard, had probably been hard since he teleported into the penthouse. “Tell me.” Loki tried to buck against Tony’s hand, but Tony gripped his hip tightly, keeping him in place. “Tell me, Loki.” The god let out a frustrated groan and pulled at his hair. “I’m starting to lose my patience. Don’t make me second guess letting you into my home.”

“I- I hate that I feel this way. I am a prince- I was a king. I shouldn’t- I’m not supposed to feel so wanton when you say those things to me. How are you doing this to me?” Tony finally slipped his hand into Loki’s jeans gripping him and sliding his thumb over the head of Loki’s dick, already wet with pre-cum.

“I already told you, Loki. I can read you. The first time we spoke I told you it would end up like this, with you a whimpering mess at my feet.” Tony dragged down Loki’s jeans and the god lifted himself slightly so that Tony could pull them off completely. The god clung to him as Tony started stroking his dick. “I hate you, Loki.” Tony whispered into his ear, making Loki whimper. “I hate that you thought you were worthy of ruling over my people.” Loki started thrusting into Tony’s hand. “I hate that you put on pretenses, that you act like you’re more than you actually are.” The god was already a mess. Tony could feel his hot breath fanning on his neck. “I hate that you’re so pretty yet have a shit personality.” Loki gripped Tony harder, practically plastering their chests together. “I hate that you still don’t know your place.” Tony jerked him off faster. Loki was making all sorts of obscene noises. “I hate that you think I’d actually care enough to finish you off.”

Tony abruptly let go of the other man, causing him to whimper, eyes wide with unshed tears. Tony pulled him closer until their lips were locked. He plundered Loki’s mouth with his tongue, tasting every inch.

He pulled away and Loki almost fell forward.

“Finish yourself off.” Tony said while moving to the sink to wash off Loki’s pre-cum from his hand. In his peripheral vision he saw Loki lay his head on the counter as he began masturbating at a frenzied pace.

The god’s grunts and stuttered breaths were intoxicating, but Tony held himself back. He had to set down the ground rules from the start if he wanted everything to run smoothly...

When Loki came he was nearly silent, muffling his moan as he bit into his own wrist.

He was panting.

“Clean that up. I don’t want cum stains in my kitchen.”

Loki lifted his hand and looked at the thick liquid, before glancing down to where it had spurted onto the side paneling of the counter. He slid off his kitchen stool with shaking legs and almost tripped over the jeans that were abandoned on the floor. A few thick drops fell to the marbled floor.

“Damn it, Loki. Stop spreading your fucking seed everywhere. This isn’t a whore house and I won’t have you acting like it is.” Loki didn’t respond, only moving quicker to get to the sink. Tony briefly wonders if he’d pushed this thing too far, but that thought is quickly obliterated when Loki bent over to clean up the mess he’d made.

Tony always knew that thinking about sex really took up too much of his thought process.

No one should look that damn good while cleaning cum off the ground.

Tony had to remind himself that this was a very delicate situation and that if he made a wrong move it could spell doom for him and his planet (also put quite the damper on the rest of the evening). As much as he wanted to just bend Loki over the counter he couldn’t. That would not fulfill Loki’s kink.

While the god’s back was turned Tony silently told Jarvis to call his cell phone. Loki flinched, startled, almost hitting his head on the counter while he cleaned up his cum when the phone chirped to life.

“What is it now?” Tony asked, pretending to be annoyed as he watched Loki finish cleaning, still only wearing a shirt.

“ _Hm, well the gossip columns are saying you are cheating on Ms. Potts. Shall I start litigations against them?_ ” Jarvis said, a hint of humor in his tone. The engineer scoffed.

“Don’t waste the legal team’s time on that. If we fought every little story fueled by what I may or may not be doing in my bedroom then SI would go bankrupt in a month.” Tony watched as Loki gathered up the dirty paper towels and threw them away. The god looked at him expectantly and Tony chose to ignore him for now.

“ _Very true, Sir, but the tabloids have slowed down their usual spewing since you two began your relationship._ ”

“Yeah, she’s a doll. When will she be getting home? I know she mentioned something about a deal in Tokyo.” Tony rummaged through the cupboards as he spoke, before finding a bottle of olive oil. It would do.

“ _She is engineering a new deal with the Yashida Group. She likely won’t be back for two more weeks. She has already added meetings to your schedule to make up for her absence in the US._ ”

“Wonderful.” Tony said sarcastically. He put the phone against his chest and tossed the bottle of olive oil to Loki. “Prep yourself.” The god looked at him with confusion. “Unless you want me to fuck you dry, which would be unpleasant for the both of us.” Realization dawned on Loki’s face. Tony put the phone back to his ear as Loki uncapped the olive oil, smelling it carefully. “When’s my next meeting?”

“ _The day after tomorrow. R &D shall be presenting possible projects for the coming fiscal year._”Loki poured some of the olive oil onto his hand, being very careful not to spill any. He had the most interesting look on his face as he reached behind himself and circled his tight hole with his fingers. It was a look of intense concentration coupled with determination. His flaccid dick came back to attention.

“Anything of interest that they’re going to be presenting?” If Jarvis responded Tony didn’t hear him. The engineer could tell the moment Loki pushed a finger inside of himself. He bit his lip hard to keep from making a sound. He started fingering himself, adding two more digits slowly to the mix. Tony grabbed his arm, stopping the motion. “I said prep yourself, not fuck yourself.” He told him, not even bothering moving the phone away from his mouth. “Go wait for me in the living room.”

Tony watched him go. The god still had a finger up his ass to his knuckle, but was keeping it motionless. Tony closed his phone then opened a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a box of condoms (because of course he had a box in almost every room on his level).

Loki was standing awkwardly in the living room, looking at the window Tony shot him through all those months back. He had abandoned his shirt (which was neatly folded on the coffee table) and almost looked like he was in a daze.

“It cost me a pretty penny to fix that window.” Tony sat on the couch and began systematically undoing his shoes, chucking them to the side carelessly.

“I’m sorry.” Loki mumbled, not looking away from the window.

“Don’t be. It was worth it to get you out of my home.” Loki flinched at the engineer’s harsh words, but did not comment. Tony pulled off most of his clothes, leaving only a tank top on to cover his reactor (not that he was ashamed of the scars and machine, he just didn’t trust Loki). “Come here.” Loki hesitated for a split second before complying. Tony rolled a condom on as Loki stood in front of him, fully erect. He grabbed the god by his waist, trailing his thumbs over Loki’s sharp hip bones. The god clenched his hands into fists at his sides. “There are a few rules you need to know.” Tony pulled him down so that he was straddling the engineer’s legs. “I have a lover, a partner named Pepper. She lives here too. You do not talk to her unless she talks to you first. You’re not to leave this level of the tower. The other Avengers live in this building too. I have no doubt that they’d kill you if they get the chance.” Tony pulled Loki a bit closer until their dicks rubbing together. Loki gave a shallow thrust and Tony glared at him, causing him to still. “I don’t want your hands on me. There is too much blood on them for my taste. Understand?” He gripped Loki’s thighs tightly, massaging them idly.

“Yes.”

“Good. Clasp your hands behind your back.” Loki did so. “I can’t believe I’m doing this with someone like you.” Tony gripped Loki’s dick, causing the god to shudder. “People call me a man-whore, but even I have standards, standards you fall far below. Yet here we are. I guess I just have a weakness for pretty faces.” Tony reached up twisted a lock of ebony hair around his fingers, tugging it back to expose Loki’s neck. “Luckily there’s nothing inside of you worthy of caring about. I can never feel guilty about fucking you. You’re not worth eliciting such an emotion.” He pulled Loki’s hair back harder and the god’s back arched almost painfully. “It annoys me that I hate you. You’re not even worth such disdain.”

Tony wanted to take him like this, fuck him face to face, but knew if he did he’d lose this strange game he was playing. Tony didn’t have many weaknesses when it came to bedroom activities, actually he only had two (one of which being his lack of flexibility). The other was the fact that he knew he couldn’t hide his emotions while fucking. If he looked into Loki’s eyes as they fucked he wouldn’t be able to keep his façade of hatred up.

No, Tony didn’t hate him. At worst he was angry at him, at best he pitied the lost man.

He gave the god a wayward kiss, before shoving him to the side. Loki grunted as he landed face first on the couch.

“On your knees.” The god went to push himself up. “No, I already told you to keep your hands clasped behind you back.” Tony yanked Loki’s hips up and pushing apart his legs. “This is probably the best view I’ve had of you yet, completely vulnerable, face shoved against couch cushions so I don’t have to hear your pretentious voice.” Lazily Tony fondled the god’s sack. Loki’s moan was muffled. “I’ll have to make a pair of good handcuffs since you clearly aren’t good at taking directions.” Slowly he moved his hand backwards to Loki’s entrance, feeling it quiver under his slight touch. “Maybe I’ll take you like this every night, well at least until I get bored with you.” He slipped one finger in and Loki pushed backwards, trying to get more friction. Tony immediately pulled away. Loki groaned and tried looking backwards, but Tony shoved his face back into the couch before he could. “Enough. You’re not even worth the effort it takes to properly lecture you.” Tony lined himself up with the god. Loki’s whole body tensed as Tony pushed into him at an even pace.

“Relax, Bambi. Neither of us will enjoy ourselves if you’re this tense. I may hate you, but I refuse to leave my partner unsatisfied. It’s a matter of pride.” (Well, unless that was their kink.) As if to prove his point Tony reached around and gave Loki’s dick a few strokes.

Tony grabbed Loki’s clasped hands and shoved them up his back, making his elbows stick out at an awkward, painful angle and pushed Loki’s face further into the couch. Tony could feel the god struggle to breath as he picked up his pace, finding his rhythm inside of Loki’s slick warmth.

The god was making all sorts of whimpering, throaty noises as Tony purposefully missed the god’s prostate.

“Maybe I shouldn’t let you come, just fuck you slowly all night. I bet no one’s ever fucked you slowly. I’m sure they were so disgusted by you they just dumped their seed in as quick as possible then left you a quivering mess on the ground.” He hit Loki’s gland and the god cried out. Tony pressed down harder on Loki’s hands, pushing the god’s shoulders to their limit. Tony slowed down his thrusts despite wanting to fuck him silly. The god sobbed, meeting each of Tony’s movements.

Abruptly Tony picked up his pace, hitting Loki’s prostate three times in quick succession. The god flailed underneath him, startled by the sudden sensory overload. Tony quickened his pace further, driving into Loki roughly, continuously hitting the right spot.

One of Loki’s knees slipped off the couch, pushing him further into the cushion and causing his dick to rub harshly against it.

“Damn it, Loki. Keep it together.” Tony pulled the god’s hip up again and Loki scrambled to bring his knee back onto the couch, but found no purchase. “You look ridiculous.” Tony grunted, pausing his thrusting he let go of Loki’s hands to grab his leg. “I can’t believe you can’t even do this right.” Loki was grinding against him frantically as Tony spoke.

Once Loki was situated again Tony got back into his rhythm, enjoyed every little noise he pulled from the god. He could hear desperation in Loki’s groans. He could see Loki digging his fingers into the palms of his hands, working to keep them behind his back. Tony could tell that every well aimed thrust and hate filled word was exactly what Loki need.

“I can promise you one thing, Reindeer Games.” Tony said between thrusts when he could tell the god was close. “No matter what you do,” he snapped his hips forward and Loki tensed up, “no matter how you try to improve your pathetic self, no one will ever love you, especially not me.” Loki’s whole body went rigid, and then contorted in on itself. Loki curled into a ball as he came with enough strength that he whited out momentarily, still impaled by Tony.

The engineer grinned victoriously before coming after a few more pumps.

* * *

Loki’s kink was that he was turned on when people hated him as much as he hated himself, yet it was multifaceted. As much as he wanted people to hate him he also wanted them to accept him as he is.

Tony gathered up the sweating form beside him carefully, pulling him to his side so that Loki’s head was resting on the engineer’s shoulder. He ran his fingers through the long ebony locks.

“You did a good job, Loki.” The god tensed slightly before relax against him, falling into the deepest sleep he had since before he fell from the Bifrost.

* * *

If anyone was to ever ask Tony what his biggest kink was (which they never did) he would tell them without hesitation that he loved fulfilling other people’s kinks.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first attempt at slash. How did I do? Did you like Tony's kink? 
> 
> The sequel has been posted!


End file.
